The Hardest Mission
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Kim has dealt with bad guys of all shapes and sizes.  She can do anything.  Include taking care of Hana for one weekend.  Watching Hana is a piece of cake, right?  Read to find out!  RR
1. Chapter 1An Unusual Mission

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible. They belong to Disney.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: This is my VERY FIRST attempt at a KP story. I hope everyone likes it!

"The Hardest Mission"

Kimberly Ann Possible looked up as she heard the front door to the house she lived in with her family open. She grinned when she saw who was on the other side. Her grin grew even wider when she saw who her best friend, Ron Stoppable was carrying in his arms.

"Hana! Aw, come here! Come to Auntie Kim!" With that, Kim whisked Hana out of Ron's arms and held her close. She started tickling the one and a half year old, making her squeal with giggles.

Ron smiled at the interaction between his best friend and baby sister. He didn't' feel comfortable leaving Hana with anyone else and he knew she would be in good hands with Kim.

After the giggles had subsided, Kim tore her attention away from Hana long enough to ask Ron a question.

"So what are you and Han doing here? Not that you're not welcomed, it's just what's the sitch?"

"Two words KP," Ron replied, his eyes getting bigger by the minute. "Family reunion."

Kim rolled her eyes. She knew how Ron felt about family reunions, but she didn't understand why he was at her house instead of packing for it.

"Ron, can't you give your mother's side of the family a chance? I mean they seem like nice people."

Ron gasped as though Kim had just uttered a ghastly word in front of Hana.

"Nice?" Ron repeated, his tone becoming frantic with every passing second. "Nice! Cousin Shawn isn't nice. He's a monster!" Ron's gaze then softened as his eyes landed on Hana. "And there's no way I'm going to expose my sweet baby sister to that kind of torture. I've had to endure it for the past sixteen years. No way am I doing that to Han."

Kim sighed. She knew there was no reasoning with Ron at the moment, so she decided to fill in the blanks for herself.

"Let me guess, you want me to watch Hana for you?"

Ron nodded.

"Yup. I know she'll be safe with you. Besides, she loves her Auntie Kim. Don't you, Han?" Ron said, turning to Hana. "Do you love your Auntie Kim?"

Hana responded by blowing bubbles at Kim before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Kim grinned.

"I love Hana too. Look, are you sure this is okay with your folks?"

"Sure. Besides, Mom's bringing a present for Aunt Kate and it's taking up most of the backseat. Hana's car seat wouldn't' fit."

Kim nodded, resigning to the fact of watching Hana for the Stoppables.

"Okay. I'll watch her." Kim told him, getting a grin out of Ron.

"Boo yah!" Ron shouted, giving Kim a high five. "You're the best, KP!"

Just then, the sound of a car horn could be heard.

"That's my parents. We have to get there early. Thanks KP, I really appreciate this." With that, Ron hugged Hana good bye and told her to be good. He was just about to leave, when Kim called after him.

"Ron, wait! Don't your parents want to say good bye to Hana?"

"Been there, done that." Ron replied. "See ya on Sunday KP! Love ya sis!" With that, Ron left, closing the door behind him.

Kim smiled down at Hana as she set her on the floor.

"Well, Han, I guess it's just you and me. This shouldn't be so hard." Little did Kim know just how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2A Late Night Sitch

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the characters from Kim Possible. They belong ot Disney.

Remember, God loves you!

A/N: Well, ehre's chapter 2! I hope everyone likes it. Feel free to give me suggestions and pointers for the story. I don't mind at all. Since this is my first ever KP story, I welcome any and all help.

"The Hardest Mission"

Chapter 2-A Late Night Sitch

About four hours later, Kim sighed in frustration as she cleaned up the dinner dishes while keeping one eye on Hana. It wasn't Hana who was frustrating her, but Ron. He had called via the kimmunicator at least ten times since he and his parents had left Middleton. Kim knew that Ron was worried about Han and a part of her was grateful that Ron was more concerned for Hana than he had been about Rufus the time she had sat for her best friend's beloved pet. Kim knew that Hana was a person and she was just a baby, but the whole reason Ron had left Hana with Kim in the first place was because he trusted her.

As Kim was putting the last of the dishes away, she heard her kimmunicator go off yet again.

Heaving a sigh, Kim braced herself for Ron's twelfth call.

"Ron, Hana's fine. She's eating some crackers while I clean up from dinner."

"Okay." Ron said, a little unsure of himself. "I just wanted to check in."

Kim sighed. She knew Ron loved Hana and that's why he was so worried, but she really needed a break from his constant calls.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Ron asked, sensing Kim's mood.

"No, Ron. It's just that, well, you left Hana with me because you trusted me. And yet you keep calling to check on her and it's making me feel like you don't trust me. Hana will be fine. I promise."

"Okay. But remember to read her a story before bed and make sure she has her bear and a bottle full of apple juice and-"

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed, feeling exasperated. "I know how to take care of Hana. I've baby sat before, remember?"

"Yeah. I helped out too." Ron reminded his best friend.

"Actually, you caused more havoc than the kids I sat for. But anyway, I promise, Hana is fine. I have to go. I have to put her down for bed."

"Tell her I love her." Ron said, sounding hopeful.

Kim softened at this. She knew it was probably hard for Ron to be away from Hana for the whole weekend. He hadn't been away from Hana during the night or for a long period of time since she had come to live with the Stoppable family.

"I will. In fact, why don't you tell her yourself. Hold on I'll get her." With that, Kim put the kimmunicator down and went over to Hana's high chair. "Aw, did you like that snack?" Kim asked, noticing that Hana had gotten more crackers on her face than in her mouth.

"Yum!" Hana confirmed, seriously, before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"You're so cute." Kim told her, cleaning Hana's face off. "You're so cute and precious. Listen, your big brother wants to say good night to you. Aw, up you come. Here we go." Kim picked Hana up and carried her over to the couch. After she had set Hana in her lap, Kim picked the kimmunicator up and held it in front of Hana's face.

Hana beamed upon seeing Ron.

"Hana? Look!" Kim said, holding her gently. "Look, whose that? Is that Ron? Is that your brother?"

Hana giggled as she touched the screen with her hand in recognition.

"Budder! Budder!" She exclaimed, a smile filling her face.

Ron beamed.

"Hey there Han! Are you being good for Kim?"

Kim grinned.

"Hana's fine. She's been great."

"Good." Ron replied. He entertained Hana for a few minutes before he had to go.

"Night, sis. Sweet dreams." Ron then turned his attention to Kim. "Take care of her for me."

"I will." Kim promised, her mood softening by the minute. She couldn't be around Hana and stay mad for long.

"Thanks. Well, I…uh…I gotta go KP." Ron said, his voice wavering a little bit.

"Ron? Are you crying?" Kim asked, trying her best to hide a small smile.

Ron shook his head as he wiped furiously at his eyes.

"No! I have something in my eye. I'll talk to you two later." With that, Ron hung up.

Kim shook her head as she switched her end of the kimmunicator off.

"Something in his eye, huh?" Kim then turned her attention to Hana. "That brother of yours. He might be a little out there, but he loves you. And so do I. Auntie Kim loves you very much." Kim assured Hana while picking her up. She carried Hana to the guestroom and put her down in her crib.

Hana immediately tried to stand back up.

Kim was faster though. She made sure Hana had her bear and a bottle of juice before picking her back up for a story.

"What? Did Auntie Kim forget something? I'm sorry, Han. Let's see…" As Kim thought of a good story, she realized she didn't know any that were appropriate for an infant.

Glancing at the clock, Kim switched tactics. She left the guestroom and took Hana into the den. Once there, Kim sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking Hana back and forth. She started singing Hana a lullaby and in a matter of ten minutes, Hana was out.

"That was easy enough." Kim said, returning to the guestroom and tucking Hana in once again. "This baby-sitting is no big." She smiled as she glanced down at a now sleeping Hana. "Sweet dreams, sweetie. Auntie Kim loves you." With that, Kim made sure Hana was going to be okay before leaving the room. It was time to get some homework done before going to sleep herself. Little did Kim know how short her slumber would be…

Around two-thirty in the morning, Kim was woken up by a scream, followed by a wail. It took Kim a minute to remember what had happened the night before.

Once Kim's mind had cleared, she raced to the guestroom and over to Hana's crib.

"Shh, shh, hey, hey, it's okay, Han. It's all right. Auntie Kim's here now. It's all right. What happened, huh? Did something scare you? Aw, it's okay now. Come here." Kim picked Hana up and cuddled her close. She was surprised when Hana calmed the minute she had secured her in her arms. It surprised Kim because she hadn't spent as much time with Hana as Ron did, but apparently Hana felt safe with her and she was showing it right now.

"Do you want some milk?" Kim asked, bouncing Hana slightly. "Will that help you feel better? Come on, let's get you something to drink." With that, Kim carried Hana downstairs and began to fix her a bottle.

After the bottle was ready, Kim made sure it wasn't too hot before giving it to Hana. She held the child in her arms and watched her suck at he bottle thirstily.

"Is that good?" Kim asked, gently tickling Hana's tummy. "Is that milk good?"

Hana gave Kim a contented smile as she finished her snack. She then snuggled into Kim's embrace, making the young adult's heart melt.

"What do you say we get you back to sleep?" Kim suggested. "It's pretty late. If Ron found out you were up this late, he wouldn't be happy. You don't want Auntie Kim to get in trouble do you?"

Hana shook her head as she closed her eyes once again. She yawned before resting her head against Kim's right shoulder.

Kim started to hum, hoping it would help Hana fall back to sleep. It did the trick and soon, Hana was in dreamland once again.

Kim sat there, holding Hana for the next ten minutes before tucking her in. She finally forced herself to go back upstairs five minutes later.

"Night-night, Han. Sweet dreams, sweetie. I love you."

After Kim had gotten herself a drink of water, she returned to her own room and lay back down. She left the door open so that she would be able to hear Hana if she needed her.

Kim was just about to fall back to sleep when her kimmunicator went off again.

Kim heaved a tired sigh and picked the object up. She braced herself for whoever was contacting her this late at night as she flipped the kimmunicator open.

"Ron, it's nearly three in the morning. Hana's fine. She's fast…Wade! I'm sorry. It's just that Ron's been calling me non stop for the past few hours. I'm baby sitting Hana and Ron's having some separation anxiety issues."

Wade smiled.

"It's okay. I know. Anyway, we have trouble." He informed his good friend of the last twelve years.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked while trying not to yawn.

"Drakken and Shego broke into a lab on the Southside of the city. But they're not alone. Monkey fist is with them as well."

Kim sighed. She really didn't' need this now, but nevertheless, she knew what she had to do.

Heaving another sigh, Kim took the bull by the horns and did what she had to do.

"I'm on it." She said, a tone of determination in her voice. "Drakken is about to find out what happens when he disturbs my beauty rest." With that, Kim got the info from Wade and went to get Hana. She had no choice but to bring her along. And who knows, maybe Hana would be bale to help. The only question was, why would Drakken need Monkey fist's help? Little did Kim know the plot Drakken had come up with this time was beyond anything he had ever tried before.

And as Kim buckled Hana into her car seat and got into the driver's seat of the car her brother's had build for her, she knew if there was one thing she was sure of, it was that she would keep Hana safe. It didn't matter what she had to do, Hana's safety was her first priority at the moment.


End file.
